


New Normal

by LaughsAndHi



Series: OiHina Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsAndHi/pseuds/LaughsAndHi
Summary: The thing with growing up during the apocalypse is that everything sort of becomes normal after a while.For OiHina Week day 4 Apocalypse au
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiHina Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008726
Kudos: 15





	New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> For context the apocalype in this au took out all electricity, I honestly didn't really give it any more thought.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @LaughsAndHi

The thing with growing up during the apocalypse is that everything sort of becomes normal after a while. Shouyou was 10 when it began so he’s old enough to remember how life was before it started, internet, TV, etc but he is 18 now and has definitely adjusted to life without them. 

Fortunately for him and his family they all lived up in the mountains and were fairly self sufficient as it was. Now they grow their own food and raise multiple different animals for several different purposes.

People have adjusted to the new normal. The people that before were depending on everyone else are now depending only on themselves and the local community. The people from Shouyou’s region have set up a sort of communal village which hosts markets and different events and you can also find people with a more specific field that they do. Like doctors who make do with what supplies they have access to nowadays. 

Shouyou’s family often bring their products that they have to the market to trade for other things. They trade their freshly baked bread with honey from the Oikawa’s for example. 

Hinata has known the Oikawa family for a long time now. They were one of the family’s that saw the apocalypse coming and made sure to move their entire family further to the countryside. 

This also means that Hinata has known the son, Oikawa Tooru for a large portion of his life now. This has not stopped Shouyou from getting the most awfully large crush on him. And everyone besides Oikawa knows and relentlessly tease him about it.

But today was the day that Shouyou was going to confess his feelings. He had a hand-knitted scarf he had made for Oikawa as a gift and he was going to give it to him and then confess his feelings. He and his family had plans on going to the communal market today and Shouyou had volunteered to take the bread for the trade to the Oikawa’s.

As they arrived at the market, Shouyou carried the basket of bread securely in one hand and the scarf which was wrapped with fabric in the other. He said goodbye to his mom and sister who were running a different errand and headed towards the Oikawa’s stand. 

“Hi Mrs Oikawa!” He said as he arrived. “I’m here with the bread”. He held the basket of bread towards Mrs Oikawa.

“Thank you Shouyou dear, here’s the honey.” She said, handing him a big jar of honey.

“Thank you so much!” He said and accepted the jar. “I was wondering if Tooru is somewhere nearby.”

“Oh he’s just around the corner, run along before you miss him.” She said pointing in the right direction with a knowing glint in her warm brown eyes. Shouyou waved goodbye to her and quickly jogged towards the direction she said Oikawa was in.

After a few minutes of jogging he spotted him leaning against the wall and Shouyou had to do a double take over how beautiful he looked. His beautiful chocolate hair was glowing in the sunlight and he looked peaceful and deep in thought. He moved forward a few steps until he was in front of him.

“Hi” he said softly to Oikawa.

Oikawa looked up at the sound of his voice but he didn’t lose that peaceful expression as he looked towards Shouyou. “Hi”

“Ehm” Shouyou began awkwardly. “This is for you.” He gave the wrapped up scarf to Oikawa.

“Thank you Hinata” he said and started unwrapping the scarf. After he’s finished unwrapping the scarf he holds it up to inspect it closer. “Did you make this?”

“Yes” Shouyou says awkwardly. “I wanted to give you something…”

“This is amazing Hinata I love it!” He says and lays the scarf over his shoulders.

“Really?” Shouyou whispers.

“Yes!” Oikawa says and puts his hands on Shouyou’s shoulders. “You’re amazing!” Oikawa continues and Shouyou can feel how a blush starts to colour his cheeks. 

“I am?”

“Yes! And smart and talented and beauti…” Oikawa stops himself.

“Did you just… were you just going to say that I’m beautiful?” Hinata can feel how his blush increases.

“May… ehm… maybe” Oikawa says and awkwardly shifts. Shouyou can’t help but notice how he’s not the only one that’s blushing as a strong blush has started to colour Oikawa’s cheeks. “Would you be mad at me if I did?”

“No!” Shouyou exclaims in response. “I, uh think… I think you’re beautiful too.” He finally managed to say.

“You do?” Oikawa looks surprised at that.

“I do.” Shouyou says. “I… I also wanted to say that Ireallylikeyou.” Shouyou says that final part really fast. 

Oikawa’s eyes widen when he here’s it, only years of friends helping him understand what Shouyou just said. But then he finally says “Hey Shouyou.”

“Yes?” The use of his first name only makes Hinata blush further.

“I really like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My thought on the Oikawas is that one of the parents worked in science and saw that something weird is going to happen and moved the entire family to the countryside where the would hav a slightly higer chance of survival.


End file.
